


The End

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show something ending in one hundred words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> svmadelyn told me i need to start posting again. this is all her fault.

Another wedding Lex caught his best man slip out afterwards trying to hide his red-rimmed eyes.

"I'll be back in a moment." Lex apologized to his wife with a quick kiss and went after his friend.

"You don't have to do this. You can always say no." Lex said coming up behind Clark.

"I want you to be happy," Clark said to the night sky. "But I want to be the one to make you that way." Clark turned back to Lex, hope shining in his eyes. "Love me back, Lex."

Lex shook his head. "I'm sorry, Clark. I can't."


End file.
